


You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive

by Katastrophi, TheMutantHonk



Series: CIty Lights [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Daddy Kink, Daddykink, Depression, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Abuse, Mental Illnesses, Moirails, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sociopathy, Stuffing, Trolls on Earth, daddy/little boy, ropework, sex on video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an incredibly successful matespritship, Dirk and Gamzee have never been happier. The troll and human actively participate in sexual roleplay as a healthy mix of “Daddy” and “little boy” as well as “master” and “slave”. There is a very fine balance in their relationship, both focusing on the trust the other has in them to make it work. Dave, having always had Dirk and Karkat, Gamzee’s moirail, to himself, he becomes almost seethingly jealous of his kismesis and starts taking it out on the clown during their romps. Is Dave only jealous, or are there other underlying problems behind those dark aviators?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> we have an askblog for this story and a few others! <3 we and the characters will answer your asks, as well as do drabbles upon request! You can find that at http://capriciousstridersarecancerous.tumblr.com/ :3

Laying on the couch, an indigo blooded troll flopped onto his back. Gamzee was trying to make himself comfortable. It was incredibly... obvious what his body was going through. A particular mating season was approaching for the troll. His senses were heightening and textures were starting to feel so... /good/ against his skin. When did this couch become so soft and feather-like? He sniffed the air, his human boyfriend's scent thick in the air. It clung to the fabric of the couch and the pillows, and the clown could only imagine how potent it would be in their room. Without even bothering to clarify the sense of 'why' in his head, Gamzee was up on his feet and moving towards that very destination. The troll was right, after all. Absolutely everything smelled like a combination of Dirk and himself and it was heavenly. The juggalo fell face first into the bedding, burying his face into the fabric of the pillows, wanting nothing more than his boyfriend to get home from work and fuck him into the sheets. The Capricorn's thighs were shaking slightly as his mind raced, his bulge sheathe throbbing at the mere thought of his lover panting and hard above him. Gamzee flushed, his fingers weaseling underneath his body, pressed against his already damp nook, craving the pressure.

Dirk Strider nudged the door to his apartment open, juggling the bags of junk food and Faygo he'd picked up on his way home from work. “Yo, Gamz, ya gonna help me here or what?” When he didn't receive an answer he frowned, dropping the bags on the kitchen table atop the clutter that was already there. “Gamzee?” His eyes widened behind his shades at the sound of a...was that a whimper? He hurried to the bedroom, vaguely aware of the sweet small filling the apartment. He entered the room and froze at the sight of Gamzee on their bed, his hands hidden beneath his waistband. Well, he realized as his cock decided to say “good afternoon”. It must be Gamzee's heat cycle. He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to this, after his recent experiences with Karkat during his, and the things he'd read. He smirked suddenly, kicking his shoes off before striding over to the bed. “Looks like someone missed me,” he purred, climbing onto the bed.

A shocked gasp left Gamzee's mouth as his head snapped up at the sound of Dirk's voice. He looked up at Dirk, his boyfriend's smell so much thicker now. He gripped at the sheets slightly before a rather loud purr burst from his chest. The rather tall highblood rose his hips wiggling them slightly before  crawling closer to Dirk, rubbing the side of his jaw against the human's chest and kissing at it through his shirt. Heats like this always reduced the poor juggalo into a mewling meowbeast. He looked up at Dirk with pleading eyes as his stomach flipped. "Please." His breath was somewhat raspy from not talking all day but he would have recited the entire works of William Shakespeare if he thought it would get him closer to having Dirk inside of him. Gamzee gently licked at Dirk's bottom lip, his nook clenching as he could feel the obvious heat radiating from the blond human.

Dirk had no words for the things Gamzee did to him when he was like this. He intook a deep breath, groaning quietly at the sweet cotton candy-like smell that flooded his senses. Dirk nipped Gamzee's lip, sucking it gently into his mouth as his hands trailed down the troll's sides. He massaged the soft flesh above his hips for a moment before dipping beneath his shirt, trailing up the heated skin. “I'll give ya anythin' ya want, you know that,” he whispered into his mouth, his tongue darting in to lap at those dangerous troll teeth he loved. “Just gotta ask for it, ya got me?”

A growl ripped from Gamzee's throat and he pushed Dirk onto his back, climbing into his lap. The troll pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, not having lost enough of his dignity to beg just yet. The Capricorn gently sucked at Dirk's tongue, rolling his hips down against the growing bulge in the other male's pants. "M-motherfuck, everythin's real hot an' fuzzy," The bare faced clown flushed brightly, his eyes hazy. He wanted Dirk out of those clothes /now/, but he wasn't going to beg for it.

“Mmm, that so?” He gave a lazy smirk, rolling his own hips up as his hands found Gamzee's hips, gripping them tight to hold him in place. Dirk licked his lips as he stared up at those indigo eyes. A small part of him wanted to push Gamzee's buttons so he could hear that sexy growl of his again. A larger part, however, knew just what the heat did to a troll and wanted to push a different set of buttons, a set that would have the highblood whimpering and mewling for more. One of the Texan's hands dropped from his hips, trailing touches he knew were too light down to the damp crotch of Gamzee's pants, his smirk growing when he saw a faint purple begin to show through the cloth. “Maybe we can make it hotter.”

Gamzee rutted against his boyfriend's fingers, needing some form of friction against his groin. The goat-horned boy bit at his bottom lip, pressing as hard as he could against Dirk's fingers, not really giving a fuck as to how desperate he really looked. "Th-then what's a motherfucker like yerself motherfuckin' waitin' for, brother?" His nails dug into the sheets on either side of Dirk, trying to give his hips more leverage. He could feel his nook dripping, small trickles of indigo painting his thighs.

Dirk chuckled quietly, reaching to pull his shades off. He stared at Gamzee with his orange eyes for a few seconds as he blindly dropped the anime glasses onto the bedside table. He leaned up and gave the Capricorn a teasing kiss before he flipped them, pressing the highblood onto the sheets. “Oh, I ain't waitin' for nothin', sweetheart,” he finally answered, his hands going to the waist of Gamzee's pants. His completely hard shaft jerked in appreciation as he tugged the offending article down past his hips to reveal that writhing purple bulge he loved so much. As he removed the pants, that cotton candy smell grew stronger, overloading his senses and causing him to groan. “Ya make such pretty colors, ya know,” the human commented, his face falling blank. “Smell so nice too, baby boy.” With that he traced the swollen folds of the troll's nook, teasing touches moving up and down the dripping lips.

Gamzee mewled slightly, shamelessly arching his hips up to Dirk's fingers, his bulge knotting and swelling a fraction. His entire stomach and hips were flushed, a vibrant indigo dancing over his eyes. The blond's fingers were a godsend but it just wasn't enough. The juggalo whimpered, feeling his bulge curl around Dirk's wrist. "M-motherfuck..." his fingers fisted into the sheets, his shoulders tense. "Shit.. D-Dirk," the name tasted so sweet on his lips but it was infuriating how the blond wasn't fucking him at that very moment.

Dirk continued gently easing the highblood, rubbing his fingers into the purple fluids that sheened against the swollen flesh. He shifted his legs, trying to get more comfortable with his complete arousal pressing against his tight jeans. “Take that shirt a'yours off. I wanna see them pretty grub scars ya got.” At the same time he pulled his hand away long enough to rip his own shirt off, uncaring of the purple stains the white cloth may end up with. Once it was gone he brought his hand back down, grazing past the squirming bulge as he went straight to Gamzee's trembling nook.

Gamzee did as he was told, his mental capacity lacking at the feeling of pure need leaking into his pan. He pulled the black fabric from his shoulders, his grub scars indeed inflamed and bright purple. Gamzee licked his bottom lip and fought back a whine, thinking only of getting his boyfriend to stop fucking teasing him. The Capricorn growled under his breath, his teeth baring at Dirk. "Motherfucker," he wiggled his hips, "do somethin' or a clown's gonna have ta motherfuckin' take it all up inta he own goddamn hands."

The threat intrigued Dirk and he cocked an eyebrow at the indigo. “Well, alright then, pretty boy. If that's how ya feel about it, then please, go right on ahead.” That said, the blond leaned back against the headboard and nodded at his boyfriend in encouragement. He unzipped his pants as he watched, his purple-stained hands resting at the waistband.

A deep growl rattled in the back of Gamzee's throat as his eyes locked where Dirk's hands rested. He wanted to see his lover, all of him. It was only fair, right? The highblood didn't want to show how disgustingly needy he was for his boyfriend's cock. If Dirk wanted a show, he's show him /exactly/ what he was missing. The purple blood gently grasped at his own writhing length, stroking it slowly. He moaned as he felt the tentacle swelling against his cold hands. Pushing the blond off of him, Gamzee climbed onto all fours, finding out that this was the easiest position for a stunt like this. Slowly, he guided his luckily flexible bulge to his own wanting nook, shuddering as the tip licked at the hungry folds. He cried out weakly as the bulge in his hand pushed forward, penetrating himself. His head dipped down and he panted, rolling his hips feeling his own length stretching his insides.

Dirk licked his lips and gave a small sound of satisfaction. He hadn't quite expected this turn of events but he sure wasn't about to complain. The view was pretty nice as well, if he did say so himself. They were probably going to have to throw these sheets away, judging by the amounts of indigo that dripped from Gamzee's fluttering nook, but if Dirk got to have his way with the clown, he was fine with that. His smirk returned and he dipped his hand into his jeans, rubbing it over his still boxer-clad erection. “How bout you spread them legs a'yours just a bit more, darlin'?” he suggested, giving himself a light squeeze.

The Juggalo was in no way a small troll, aside from his taut stomach and lean muscle. The long limbed male was almost disgustingly well-endowed according to his boyfriend. The way his own tentacle was coiling and rubbing his own nook made the male want to cry out and moan like a living bucket. He reached down, rolling onto his back again, letting Dirk see exactly what was happening. He ran his fingers over the bit of his bulge that wouldn't fit inside of him, his entire body shaking with pure need.

At the new angle, Dirk couldn't keep up his light teasing touches and pulled his cock through the slit in his boxers, giving himself soft, languid strokes. Watching his boyfriend fuck himself was a thing he didn't get to see often, so he was going to take advantage of the show. He quickly pulled his gloves from his hands, placing them on the bedside table beside his shades before going back to stroking his need. “Lookin' real nice,” he murmured, licking his lips again. “C'mon, love, I can't hear ya. I wanna know it feels good to ya.”

A whine left Gamzee's lips and he bucked his hips up, grasping at his base to slowly thrust the wriggling bulge in and out of his needy and dripping nook. The pre-genetic material was dribbling over his fingers and his thighs, making an ungodly pool underneath him. A part of the troll felt bad for leaking all over the sheets /again/ but at the moment he just couldn't rightly care. Dirk's name bubbled at his lips, a moan quickly following. The Capricorn rutted his hips hard against his own bulge, needing /more/.

“That's what I wanted,” the Texan murmured, gripping his length tighter as his name fell from the Capricorn's lips. “Just like that.” He casually tugged his jeans down, maneuvering his cock back through the slit of his boxers before tugging those off as well, nudging the clothing down to his ankles with his feet before kicking them to the floor. His eyes never left Gamzee – or, rather, Gamzee's beautiful performance, and he used his free hand to balance as he climbed to his knees, tugging at his length patiently as he knelt before the troll.

Gamzee whined and rolled his hips, the tip of his bulge tickling and writhing against all of the right places inside of himself. His nook quivered and quaked, his free hand gripping into the sheets underneath him. "N-nhm," He grunted, bucking his hips up. The clown tightened his hand, grasping at the thick shaft as he worked it into his body, the knotting length stretching him perfectly. "F-fuck, D-Dirk," His eyes were closed and he let his imagination swirl as the smell of his lover was becoming so intense.

The sight of the highblooded troll moaning his name with his bulge up his nook was all Dirk needed, his strokes getting faster, harsher with himself. His teeth sank into his lower lip, short of breaking skin, and his head fell forward. He felt himself getting closer, and as he stared down at that indigo bulge that was stretching his nook so beautifully, the bulge that /usually/ stretched him, he groaned and his body tensed up. He reached down quickly and grabbed Gamzee by a horn, hauling the shocked troll into a sitting position just as he came, and shooting all over the Capricorn's chest.

Gamzee's eyes widened and a loud moan fell from his lips. The blond's heated cum was dripping down his flushed chest and it smelled _amazing_. The position he was in forced his bulge deeper inside of him, the knot of his tentacle completely pressing inside of himself. A slight yelp rattled his throat but it didn’t stop him from riding his palm, trying desperately to push himself forward and up. The tip of his bulge was hitting all of the right places inside of himself and it was making him cry out desperately, his boyfriend's name hot on his lips. The deep smell was intoxicating and it was making him physically shake. He'd never openly admit it, but he loved that dominant gleam over dirk's face, the thought of completely becoming a _human's_ toy for pleasure. The pure thought was causing his toes to curl and before he could stop himself, his own genetic material was splattering against his insides, his bulge straining to stay inside of himself as it emptied. A muted scream fell from the highblood's lips and he fell back against the bed, spent and dripping, enjoying the slight comedown before the inevitable heat consumed him again.

Dirk groaned quietly, the low sound purely at the sight of the highblood before him almost mewling desperately like one of the pets in his shows at the club. He could see himself getting used to the sight, honestly. He'd never seen Gamzee in such a desperate state before, had never held such....power over him before. He liked it. He liked it a lot. He smirked down at the nook fluttering around its engorged bulge, indigo leaking through the lips. He found himself shoving Gamzee's legs open further, watching the clown's face intently as he took a firm grip on his bulge and tugged it free. He dropped his mouth down, lapping up the cool drops quickly, moaning needy at the taste.

Feeling his knot pulled free from his nook, Gamzee whimpered. He arched up, seeing Dirk lick and swallow at his drippings. The sight its self was enough to spark that familiar heat inside of his stomach. Deep purple was starting to stain at his matesprit's lips, and it made him want to purr like a well fed meowbeast. The clown reached down, lightly tugging at his lover's golden hair, a needy whine pulling at his vocal cords. "M-motherfuck, D-Dirk, you ain't gotta tease a m-motherfucker." He let out small puffs of breath, his head pressed into the bedding underneath him. The juggalo could feel his messy hair sticking to his forehead, the face paint littering his face smearing just slightly.

The blond smirked and pulled away, nipping at his lover's thigh. “Calm yer horns an' hush up. That backtalk is just makin' me wanna tease ya more.” With that he returned to his meal, digging his fingertips gently into the clown's hips. “Look at me,” he ordered. He stared up at the clown, holding eye contact as he delved his tongue in to suckle down the purple held inside the cool nook, knowing one of Gamzee's favorite things was to see his orange eyes while he ate him out and worked his tentacle. He felt Gamzee's bulge slide against his face leaving a wet smear and he growled, reaching up with one hand to pull it away and hold it immobile as he licked and swallowed.

A loud whine pulled from Gamzee's throat and he tried not to push his hips up. He couldn't put his finger on why, but to watch and feel Dirk manhandle him like that made his chest heat up in pure bliss. He tried not to close his eyes, not wanting the golden blond to stop. His mouth on the clown's cold nook felt like bliss, almost like stepping into a warm bath after a long cold day. The troll tugged at Dirk's hair helplessly, panting as the heat in his stomach was starting to make him swell and his grub scars ache. The tip of his tentabulge was curling around Dirk's hand, helplessly wriggling in search of a wanting nook.

Dirk continued to lap at the folds, even after he was satisfied he'd drank down all of the clown's cum and was only left with the desperate heat's fluids. He decided right then and there that drinking from Gamzee's nook was his new favorite thing to do. He could feel the indigo thickening on his face and knew he needed to get it off before it stained. It wasn't that he wasn't all for being marked by a troll's cum, especially Gamzee's, but he wasn't so sure about having the purple all across his face, especially when he went to work. He pulled his mouth away, tugging just gently enough at the bulge he still gripped tightly. “I think I'll be givin' ya what you want here in just a minute if you get yourself on up here and clean my face fer me, baby.”

The clown shuddered and nodded softly, feeling himself scramble up to his knees. Dirk's words sounded promising and made his bulge pulse in the pale older male's hand. His matesprit was so attractive and smelled so fucking good with his shoulders squared and acting so dominant and controlling. It had quite the physical effect on the purple blood. Gamzee leaned into Dirk's chest, fumbling slightly with his hand on the blond's practically hairless thighs as he propped himself up, licking lovingly at Dirk's cheek. He bathed the human with his tongue, having no shame in tasting his own thickened finish on his lover's skin. "mhn," He moaned softly, nails trailing over dirk's thighs.

The human gave a moan of his own, hand coming down to stroke at his arousal. He turned his face, allowing Gamzee reach to collect all his own indigo fluids. There was something undeniably sexy about the troll in such a desperate state, so eager to please like a little pet... He stored the thought away for later, focusing on the task at hand. However, Dirk couldn't help but give in to his experimental temptations, and decided to take a nosedive, wanting to see how his troll would react. “Doin' such a good job, bein' such a good boy, tryin' to please yer daddy so you can ride his hard cock, ain't ya love? Clean him up real good, sparkle shine this handsome face and maybe he'll yet ya do just that.” Throughout the small speech, Dirk had honestly worked himself up, panting quietly at his own words, surprising himself. But he was also nervous, his heart pounding thoughts racing to figure out how Gamzee would react, sorting through all the possibilities and honestly being unsure about every single one of them. His own uncertainty made his anxiety that much worse, and he was thankful for his cool demeanor, not wanting to give away any of that inner panic.

Gamzee's shoulders shook, a tremor of absolute pleasure rushing down his spine at the sound of pure authority in Dirk's voice. He replayed the words in his head, his bulge twisting and coiling against his thigh at the thought. The younger male continued lapping at his 'daddy's' face, his long tongue making easy work out of the chunky genetic material. The taste was kind of sour but it wasn't necessarily bad. The juggalo was trilling and purring at his matesprit, wanting nothing more than his heat to be quelled. He rubbed and nuzzled against Dirk, almost hesitantly like a puppy trying to play with a new owner. He glanced between Dirk's gorgeous sunburst eyes and his plush slightly swollen lips and whined softly, "Will Daddy kiss his little boy? Fuck'em like he promised?"

Dirk all but breathed a sigh of relief, hiding it with a smirk. “You bet he will,” the blond whispered, licking his lips and gripping Gamzee's hips, forcing the highblood to grind down hard on his shaft, his wet nook making it nearly difficult to keep himself from entering. Though, to be honest with himself, he didn't want to stay _out_ of it. He leaned forward and caught his clown's lip with his teeth before pulling back and grinning. He couldn't take any of this much longer. He was torturing them both at this point. He swiped up a bit of the white cum on Gamzee's chest and pressed it against the troll's lips. “You been good 'nough,” he murmured, his eyes flashing in excitement as Gamzee immediately began to suck his finger. “Real fuckin' good. Guess ya've earned it.” He pressed his hips upward, teasing his lover by pressing just his tip inside the cool dripping nook. “If ya want more than that, yer gonna have to do it yerself.”

Gamzee whimpered, the intrusion inside of his nook just enough to make his stomach flip. He sucked and laved at the fingers in his mouth, gently nipping them as he lowered his hips obediently, taking his entire lover inside of himself. It was a swift movement of weight, causing Gamzee's thighs to shake as he impaled himself. He mewled around Dirk's fingers, swallowing lightly at the digits to clear some of the saliva in his mouth. He couldn't stop it all, a few strands of purple dribbling from the side of his mouth. He shifted his hips, grinding down lightly as he felt his lover so deep inside of him that his own bulge wouldn't reach.

Dirk groaned, resisting the urge to buck upward. He smirked, licking at the white teeth on the right side of his mouth. “Makin' a mess already, ain't ya baby boy?” He leaned forward and licked at the drool, using his fingers to press Gamzee's tongue to the bottom of his jaw. “So good, so tight.... Ya know how ta make Daddy feel real good doncha baby?” He kissed his lover's cheek before settling back, slowly pulling the fingers from his lips, rubbing the slick purple saliva around the highblood's lips. “Why don't you try makin' him feel even better?” With that he bucked upwards, groaning at the sound Gamzee made with the contact.

The troll moaned low in the back of his throat, his fingers gripping at Dirk's sides, where his grub scars would be if he were a troll. Sometimes the highblood fantasized about what it would be like if Dirk were a troll, deliciously grey skin, beautiful pointed horns, a bulge to stretch and over power the highblood's tight nook, to knot him and make him his personal whore... But now that Dirk was acting that way while being human... for some reason it just made it all the hotter. The indigo blood becoming _owned_ and treated as if he had to please a "lesser" being... it made his stomach flip in the most harsh and graceful ways. Gamzee did as he was told, moving his hips so that Dirk would slide inside of him, his body quaking at the feeling of something so stiff stretching his insides mercilessly. He loved the sting, loved the relentless pull it gave his body. The juggalo moaned as he pushed his hips down, taking his lover's entire length with each thrust.

The tightness around him combined with Gamzee's low body temperature made Dirk bite his lip and toss his head back, his hips trembling with the intensity. He'd know Gamzee had a tight nook from how large his bulge was, but he'd never actually been inside it except with his fingers, and both sensations combined made him feel like he was going to spill again right there. He'd known he had a cold fetish from the first time the Capricorn had fucked him, but he had no idea how good it would feel around his cock. He thrust upward, meeting every drop, despite having told the troll to do the fucking. He figured he'd be forgiven this time around, because _fuck_ the juggalo's nook made him believe in those mirthful miracles Gamzee was always going on about.

With the way the Texan was bucking up, it was hard for the long limbed clown to stay in perfect balance. He gripped at Dirk's sides, moaning shamelessly. Gamzee was typically rather quiet and calm in bed unless they happened to get a bit rough, but with the older male fucking him like this, it was a bit too difficult to catch his breath let alone calm himsellf down. With a particularly hard slam of his hips, Dirk's name flew from his chapped lips and all he could honestly do was cling to his boyfriend. He'd never admit it to anyone, but this was the first time that he'd let anyone inside of him, and the juggalo was not regretting it. "M-motherfuck, D-daddy..." the words left him without thought, his insides tightening. That was something that was going to definitely stick around in their sex life if this was any indicator.

Dirk moaned, unable to take it anymore, and Gamzee's moan of “daddy” pushed him past his limit. Before he realized what he was doing, he shoved the highblood off him, surprised at how easy it was, and pinned the troll to the bed as he began to pound into his clown. It didn't take many thrusts before he was gone, a cry of “Gamzee!” leaving his throat as he filled the near-icy nook with his own hot slurry. He felt himself flush a bit from how quickly he'd come and his volume.

Gamzee's claws were buried into Dirk's back, his body shaking and his thighs absolutely quaking. He buried his face into his lover's neck, crying out into his warm skin. His body was sore from overuse and the practical lava inside of him only added to the miraculous sensations. He whimpered and thrust his hips up a few more times before his own orgasm practically smacked him in the face. His bulge, which was caught between them at the moment, curled and knotted at the tip, his genetic material covering both of their stomachs. The Texan's name was hot on the alien's tongue and he panted, his body going stiff. It was safe to say that neither of the two had cum that hard in quite a while.

The claws digging into his skin drew Dirk's orgasm out a few moments longer, to the point he could no longer thrust and had to hold himself still, buried to the hilt as he trembled from the oversensitivity. He hung his head, pressing his forehead into Gamzee's, barely aware of the facepaint smearing onto his skin, and honestly barely caring. He managed to open his eyes, grinning when he saw the indigo staring back at him. He brought a hand up, stroking gently at the highblood's horns. “How was that, darlin'?” he asked quietly, feeling his anxiety spike again. He hoped and prayed with everything he had that Gamzee was sated and happy, but he was still worried about his reaction to Dirk's complete dominance.

Gamzee gently purred, the happy sound spreading through his chest. Slowly, he licked at Dirk's lips, adoring his lover's taste before nuzzling against Dirk's jaw like a cat trying to rub it's scent on his owner.  He relaxed his claws and gently wrapped his arms around Dirk's waist, not particularly wanting him to move just yet. "Nhm... I gotta motherfuckin' say..." his face was flushed an electric purple and he couldn't really look Dirk in the eye from embarrassment. "A uh, a clown ain't got no motherfuckin' objections ta lettin' daddy do that a lot motherfuckin' more from now on..."

Dirk _did_ sigh in relief at that, grinning and reaching his other hand up to gently stroke the other horn as well. “I can't say I'd be against that, clown,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Gamzee softly. A heavy exhaustion was settling its way over the blond and he reluctantly pulled his softening length out, shifting to lay comfortably across the highblood's chest. “Ya better get used to it, 'cause I think Daddy's gonna be around from now on.”


End file.
